


No es tan fácil decirlo

by AnaAkari



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:38:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaAkari/pseuds/AnaAkari
Summary: Ella lo sabia, el la amaba. Pero para ella, las palabras no eran tan fáciles de decir.(Blue es la chica y Green el chico. Green es un poco OOC)





	No es tan fácil decirlo

**Author's Note:**

> Ella lo sabia, el la amaba. Pero para ella, las palabras no eran tan fáciles de decir.  
> (Blue es la chica y Green el chico. Green es un poco OOC)

-Lo amas?

La pregunta sorprendió a Blue, por un momento. – Me agrada, comento con un tono tranquilo, Silver la miro en silencio tratando de descifrar sus verdaderos pensamientos.

-Él te ama, pero eso ya lo sabes. Amor, era una palabra demasiado grande y misteriosa, pero por sobre todo ella sabía que no era digna a tal palabra.- Es un capricho, aseguro.

Silver rio por lo bajo, - Sabes que no es cierto.

* * *

 

Green Oak, era la persona más extraña que había conocido, fuerte e inteligente, y con una calma que enfrentaba cualquier reto por difícil que fuera, sin embargo lo extraño era el gusto que el muchacho había tomado por ella. Como era posible que el nieto de uno de los más grandes investigadores, amara a una paria como ella, un villano, un nómada, lo último de esta sociedad. Tal vez por ello, dudaba de los sentimientos de él, ignoraba cualquier atisbo de cariño que el profesara hacia ella, al fin de cuentas eso era lo más sano.

Pero tan cruel como era ella, pensó que debía arruinarlo, si aceptaba sus sentimientos y luego lo destrozaba entonces, solo tal vez, ella estaría tranquila, no tendría que preocuparse por dañar la imagen idealizada que él había creado de ella. Se sintió un poco mal por Yellow, sabía que ella si lo amaba y que en contraste con ella, serian la pareja perfecta digna de un héroe como él “solo por poco tiempo” pensó, luego volvería con ella a la luz, no a las tinieblas donde vivía, donde ella pertenecía.

* * *

 

Pero el tiempo paso, y nunca renuncio a ella, al contrario la amaba más que al inició y eso la aterro más _por qué, por qué_ él debía alejarse de ella, debía abandonarla pero no lo hizo y lo más aterrador es que ella no mostro intención alguna de alejarse.

-¿Lo amas?, pregunto Cristal, ella sabía, que la razón por la que había aceptado los sentimientos de él inicialmente, era para luego rechazarlo, pero ya había pasado un año y no parecía que la relación se detuviera.

-Me agrada, dijo con sinceridad- Sabia que su amiga preguntaba por preocupación, pero para alguien tan rota como ella admitir amar a alguien era tan lejano, continuamente se encontró viendo esas películas románticas que sus compañeras tamers, tratando de entender si lo había llegado a amar, sin llegar a la respuesta correcta.- De todos, es la persona con la que más disfruto estar, pero  no creo que sea amor. Cristal, sonrio.

-Eso es bueno

-Pero no lo amo.

-Para ti, admitir que te agrada alguien es un gran paso.- Rio de nuevo –Tomate tu tiempo, al fin de cuentas él te ama.

Tiempo, ella podría tomárselo, pero sería correcto desperdiciar el tiempo de él. Y a pesar de la culpa se mantuvo.

* * *

 

Dos años después, fue Yellow la que pregunto.

.¿Lo amas?- Era más difícil responderle a ella, conocía los sentimientos de la rubia por el chico que era su novio. Se había convencido que los dos eran la verdadera pareja y que ella simplemente sería un recuerdo amargo de su juventud.

-Me gusta- Respondió sin cortar la mirada hacia ella, era la verdad, con el tiempo se había dado cuenta que disfrutaba de su presencia, le gustaban sus besos y el tacto de su piel contra la de ella.- Pero no lo amo- Amar era mucho más fuerte y tan rota como era, aun le resultaba imposible entregar tal sentimiento.

-Él te ama-Yellow respondió- La única que amara en su vida

-Una vida es demasiado largo, tal vez aun tengas oportunidad – Eran perfectos para el otro, pensó, y un dolor en su pecho se registró, ella no era perfecta para él.

\- No la tengo- mostro una sonrisa dolida- Esas fueron sus palabras, que solo puede amarte a ti. Un alivio y sorpresa se mezclaron, él la ama y planea hacerlo para toda su vida, pero ella…

-Lo siento- respondió.

 Yellow sonrió en lágrimas- No, siempre supe, que ustedes eran perfectos para el otro- Perfección ¿Cómo la primavera y el invierno podrían ser perfectos para el otro?

* * *

 

Los años pasaron, pero su relación nunca desapareció, en la reunión de cinco años después de los sucesos de Alola fue Red el que pregunto. Todos estaban muy borracho y los dos solo se encontraban compartiendo una mesa, estaban en misiones juntos. Al fin de cuentas, estaban en el top 4 de pokedex holder, inevitablemente se encontrarían, pero pocas veces hablaban de su vida personal.

.¿Lo amas?-Pregunto, sin malicia, solo curiosidad. Ella lo miro, sorprendida por tal comentario, nunca se había interesado por su relación, solo se sonrojaba y volteaba la mirada cuando ella y Green se besaban o se entregaban pequeñas caricias. Noto cierta soledad en su mirada, la realización el golpeo, él estaba solo. Ella lo sabía, cuando él llegaba de visita a su apartamento, y después de una comida se excusaba diciendo que tenía que dormir ya que una misión en la madrugaba lo esperaba, después de cada misión el negaría una invitación de cualquier compañero y se iría a entrenar. Algunas veces lo encontró en el gimnasio, fortaleciéndose y con las marcas de lo que su peculiaridad le habían causado, él había renunciado a amar por salvar al mundo.

-Lo quiero- respondió con una sonrisa, tal vez, ella estaría como el, alejándose de todo el mundo, pero Green no le permitió, siempre la llevo a piso firme le recordaba que el mundo no era tan oscuro como parecía a veces, pero no lo amaba, sabía que aún no había curado sus cicatrices por completo- Pero no lo amo.

El sonrió, asintiendo en comprensión a sus palabras.

-Él te ama.

\- Lo sé- Y esta vez se aseguró que no era una mentira

* * *

 

Fue una noche, cuando Green por fin pregunto, después de tanto tiempo hizo la pregunta que tantos le habían hecho a ella en el pasado.

-¿Me amas?- Ella lo miro acurrucada sobre su pecho, encontró el miedo en sus ojos, probablemente la razón por la que se demoró tanto tiempo en preguntar, ella lo conocía bien, sabía que el mayor dolor para él era no tenerla. Su relación a lo largo de los años se había construido al punto de no conocer otra forma de vivir-

-¿Tú me amas?- Ella pregunto, conociendo ya la respuesta.

-Con toda mi alma- aseguro sin titubear.

-¿Cuándo nos conocimos me amabas?

-Si

-¿Por qué? Solo éramos unos extraños, no había forma que me amaras.

-Nunca sentí que fueras una extraña, la primera vez que te vi sentí como si hubiera recuperado algo que había perdido, me sentí completo- Ella sonrió a la confesión, lo acaricio suavemente.

-Yo no pensé en eso, para mi eras otro chico fácil de engañar, la razón por la que me acerque a ti fue por mero capricho.

-Entiendo- comento tratando de disimular el dolor en su voz- No es como si esperara que tú también me amaras a primera vista.

-Pero lo deseaste.

-Lo hice- Admitió

-Luego me agradabas, te aprecie más que a otras personas, pero no llegaba a más. Y después me gustaste, pero estoy segura que aún no eras tan especial para mí, pudo haberme gustado alguien más en ese tiempo y haberte dejado ¿sabes?- El escucho en silencio, asintió a su comentario, no fue una sorpresa para él, sabía que ganarse el corazón de ella nunca fue una tarea fácil, al fin de cuentas la sobras en su corazón eran difíciles de disipar- Luego te quise, más de lo que me gusta admitir.

-¿Y ahora?

-Qué pasaría si te amara.

-Nos casaríamos.

-Fue una respuesta rápida.

-Siempre he querido casarme contigo, vivimos juntos por lo que no cambiaría mucho, pero quiero confirmar que estamos juntos independiente de lo que pase.

Ella sonrió.

-Una respuesta y propuesta directa

-Así soy yo.

-Lo sé- Lo miro de nuevo y lo beso en los labios.

-Te amo. Y lo diría mil veces más.

**Author's Note:**

> Se que es raro poner a Yellow como rival, pero necesitaba alguien así para continuar la historia.


End file.
